


Learn to Love Again

by yuyuan



Series: Just give me a Reason [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual malec, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuan/pseuds/yuyuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing a heist for the first time in 10 years, Magnus Bane, otherwise known as the infamous thief-- Warlock, is determined to keep his reputation. He won't let a certain dark haired blue eyed man interfere with his professionalism... or perhaps he does. </p><p>Thief!AU (this is a terrible summary for pt 2 ;n; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this fic in such a long time. I've been working mostly on my other fic-- Raziel's Wings, as well as keeping up with my summer term. Also, you should read part one first if you haven't done so yet. It'll make a lot more sense. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Alec could not sleep. So many things happened just moments ago and he still found it hard to believe it had actually happened. The only thing that kept him grounded to reality was the single playing card the thief left behind. He lay silently on his bed, arm  tucked behind his head as an extra pillow, as he held the card up towards the ceiling. He knew he shouldn’t feel  _ excited _ . They had just been robbed, at least it was an attempted robbery, according to the glittering thief, and yet the man felt giddy. He could not get the amber eyes out of his mind because they had been such an unusual color, especially for an Asian man. That was one of the few things he could discern. The thief was quite tall, possibly around 6 feet, fashionable, Asian, from Brooklyn, and of course, painfully attractive and mysterious. He  groaned to himself. He had fallen for the thief with amber cat-like eyes. 

 

When Magnus returned to his loft, he headed straight towards his kitchen bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. It was the first time he, Magnus Bane-- Warlock, left without stealing a thing. It was nerve wrecking to think that a gorgeous man with stunning blue eyes that seemed to capture the ocean and the stars, had caused the thief to change his mind. Magnus had always appreciated beautiful people, but this man, Alec, was a different level of beauty. The thief would have loved to meet the raven haired man under different circumstances, but there was one slight problem that kept him from continuing his wishful thinking. Alec was a Lightwood. He was everything Magnus was against-- he was the eldest son of a corrupt line of politicians and Magnus clearly was not on the friendliest terms with the family. He tried to rid himself of the piercing blue eyes in his mind, but not even the alcohol could aid him. Magnus knew Ragnor would ask him of his heist the next day, but the man couldn’t bring himself to care. The liquor clouded his mind as he felt himself being claimed by sleep. He was going to regret falling asleep in his armchair. 

 

There were noises in his kitchen, and Magnus’ eyes flew open. He had forgotten to remove the day old makeup which now crusted around his eyes. He was sure most of it was smudged across his cheekbones and he felt utterly exhausted. Magnus was in no mood for unexpected guests, and it would be ironic if he were to be robbed in his own home, especially since he was a thief himself. His hands instantly went to his back pocket for the playing cards as he tried to spring lightly to his feet. Unfortunately, his limbs refused to listen to him, causing the man to stub his toe on the coffee table. 

 

“Shit.”

He heard footsteps approach and from pure instinct, flicked a card in the direction of the connecting archway between his living room and kitchen. He had missed and the card stuck into his wall’s plaster.  

“Good heavens! Is this how you treat an old friend who graciously made your morning, well afternoon, coffee?!” Magnus’ shoulders relaxed and he slowly sunk back into his armchair. It was a good thing he missed. The asian man saw his old friend come around the corner with two mugs in his hands. 

“I’m sorry, and thank you for the coffee” He sheepishly replied with a slight smile on his face. Ragnor rolled his eyes. 

“You nearly took my nose off and that’s all I get? A sorry and a thanks. And you wonder why you don’t have many friends” The older man scoffed but his eyes fell soft on his worn out friend. “Rough night?” 

Magnus simply nodded and accepted the cup of coffee. Ragnor took a seat on the couch across from Magnus. They drank their respective coffees in silence. It was only until Magnus suddenly felt the need to pee did the silence get broken. He excused himself. Ingesting alcohol and then coffee without using the restroom for 12 hours was not advised to do. When he returned to the living room, he saw that Ragnor had not moved. His friend took notice of his presence and placed the empty cup of coffee down on a cork coaster.

“Well then, let’s see it.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and frowned. It took awhile for him to process what ‘ _ it _ ’ was, but when his brain registered what his friend was talking about, he only closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I didn’t steal it...no, more like I didn’t find it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean what I said! I didn’t find it. It wasn’t there, Ragnor!” Magnus hadn’t meant to raise his voice and his friend was taken aback. 

“Clearly.” 

The thief knew it was wrong for him to let his frustration get the best of him, but he couldn’t help it. After pouring over floor plans and concocting a brilliant route, they both were sure Magnus would recover his family heirloom. 

“I’m sorry, I just- things did not happen as expected.” His mind flashed back to Alec’s shy smile from the night before. Magnus shook his head in irritation. “I’ll explain after we get some food, yes?” 

Ragnor mumbled an okay and padded back into the kitchen, leaving Magnus to retreat to his bedroom and freshen himself up to look presentable. 

 

Ragnor had taken the liberty to order Thai takeout. The delivery arrived before Magnus finished with removing his makeup and with his shower. It was rare for Magnus to return home empty-handed (there was the time in London where he stole but immediately returned the crown jewel to the crown princess because he had decided on a whim that it was worth less to him than it was to her)but for Magnus to abandon a heist? It was unheard of. Ragnor chewed on his bottom lip as he made his way through the kitchen to grab utensils. He heard his friend finally take a seat at the small dining table. Without much thought, Ragnor handed his friend a pair of chopsticks and took a seat as the younger man began to eat.

“What happened, Magnus?” 

He stopped chewing and placed his chopsticks down. “Everything began smoothly and I headed to the West wing. It wasn’t difficult to get past all of their security, but I didn’t expect what I saw in the west wing.” He paused. “It wasn’t some guarded treasure trove or dirty secret locked up from sight. It was a tomb, Ragnor. A tomb of one of the Lightwoods.” Magnus absentmindedly clenched his jaw. He didn’t know who Maxwell was, but he had intruded on a private aspect of the Lightwoods’ lives. As much as he didn’t respect the corrupt family, it was clear that the Lightwoods loved whomever Maxwell was. He remembered the room which Maxwell rested in was well kept. It was almost beautifully maintained, almost like a holy ground guarded by an angel.  _ No, stop thinking of the Lightwood boy. _ He chided himself. 

“A tomb,” the older man repeated. 

“Yes, and so I had no other idea as to where they would keep the ruby necklace. And it seems like even the children didn’t know.” 

“You met one of them?” Ragnor was surprised. He didn’t think Magnus would waste two hours in a room. 

“Yes.” He felt like that was all he had said in the past few minutes, “It was a shock but also a pleasant surprise and also explained why there weren’t photos of the eldest Lightwood. Alec came home 45 minutes earlier than expected and found me… by my glitter trail.” He smiled bitterly. Ragnor had been right; if only Magnus had taken his advice earlier. But alas the thief’s love for glitter outweighed rationality. 

“My dear Magnus, if only you had taken my advice earlier.” His friend sighed. 

“Indeed. But worst of it all, I was caught off guard by how attractive the Lightwood was.” 

“Oh no- don’t tell me” 

“Tall, gorgeous raven hair with beautiful blue eyes.” He could hear his friend let out another exasperated sigh. 

“You’ve always been weak to attractive men-- especially dark hair and blue eyes.” 

Magnus murmured in agreement and picked at his food once more.

“But Magnus, I’m positive your heirloom is in their possession. Perhaps, it isn’t stored away, but rather being worn by either Maryse or the daughter?” 

He lifted his eyes from the remainder of his late lunch and looked at him as if he were a genius. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that earlier. Your suggestions aren’t all that bad, my cabbage.” The twinkle and glint returned to the Asian man’s amber eyes. He’d need to toughen up, for the Warlock was not going to let a dark-haired boy with blue eyes defeat his reputation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ragnor's and Magnus' friendship ;v; So this chapter was pretty much them. I ended up writing this today, so it hasn't been beta-ed. Anyways, please don't hesitate to let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos are appreciated :")


	2. Pouring a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, but under different circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been juggling summer courses and personal problems :"( I've had a brief break to write a relatively short chapter, but the muse isn't quite the same so I hope you guys enjoy this un-betaed chapter :"")

It had been a while since Magnus was present at his own club. The month of staking out the Lightwood mansion kept him from acting as the proper host he usually was. Thankfully, Raphael was able to assume that responsibility. Magnus made his way through his club. He had chosen a very low cut silken burgundy shirt topped with a purple navy blue blazer; from his neck hung three necklaces of varying lengths and shine-- silver and gold, and his shoes were decorated with small dots of varying degrees. He had held back on the glitter tonight-- the only glitter present on his body was infused in the dark eyeshadow he wore, and Magnus knew that he didn’t need glitter to stand out. Of course, that was the point of his persona as both the owner and as himself.

Raphael removed himself from the plush lounge the moment he saw Magnus walk into the club. Even in the dim lighting, it was hard to miss a tall Asian man who had streaks of hi-light in perfectly styled jet black hair. Raphael crossed over the VIP ropes and walked up behind Magnus.

 “Que alivio! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up again. There’s a limit to how much longer I would assume responsibility for _your_ club.” Magnus spun around to face his friend.

 The dark royal blue blazer and black slacks made Raphael appear paler than he really was and Magnus simply nodded to his friend as a greeting.

 “Nice to see you too, Raphael.” He grinned.

Raphael was not huge on the club  scene, but he wouldn’t shy away from it. Especially if an old friend of his called in a favor. They were both in a similar profession, but Raphael was a hacker. His thieving didn’t require him to physically be in front of his target, which in turn gave him more leeway to where he could be present. The two men walked through the club, discussing what happened a week ago.

 

“You couldn’t find it.”

 “I _didn’t_ find it.” Magnus replied dryly. “There’s a difference between couldn’t and didn’t.”

 Raphael rolled his eyes but said nothing as he took a drink of his margarita.  

“Fine. Then what are you going to do now? And don’t give me that look. I know you, Magnus Bane. You love challenges.”

 Magnus opened and closed his mouth. Raphael was right; he loved a challenge. They made their way back across the VIP ropes and Magnus promptly sunk into his lounge. Raphael, now that he was no longer acting as a temporary host, took his usual seat across from his friend. Two tequilas were set in front of the men. Magnus brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the blue drink. There was something off. He would need to talk to the staff about slacking off again. The man gave his drink a swirl with a simple movement of his wrists. He thought of the oceans at first, which then led to him remembering the Lightwood’s blue eyes. Perhaps he shouldn’t have done that.  

 “You’re thinking.”

 Magnus raised a brow towards Raphael. “Yes, that’s what people do.”

 Raphael’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Stop being an ass. I meant it as there’s something weighing your mind.”  Magnus sighed and let his shoulders drop and he looked back at the blue concoction in his hands.  Gods, he wanted to throw the drink across the room.  “And stop looking at the drink as if it offended you.”

“Easy for you to say; you don’t even know half of it.” Magnus muttered.  

 “Thinking about the Lightwood boy again?” The thief’s eyes flickered up to meet the eyes of Ragnor.

 Raphael turned his head around to see their white haired friend.  Ragnor was dressed in a white button down with a black blazer draped over his shoulders. The british man absentmindedly plucked a blue tequila off a passing by platter and intentionally gave the drink a swirl. Magnus found himself unintentionally watching the drink in his friend’s hands.  

 “Unfortunately. Although, not that you aren’t welcomed here, what are you doing here?”

 Ragnor took a seat next to Raphael. “Does an old friend need reason to visit?” Before Magnus could reply, Raphael was already speaking to Ragnor.

 “Never mind a reason. What is it about this Lightwood boy?” The palest of them all looked expectantly from both men as he waited for an explanation.

 “Nothing.” He replied quickly. No need for his whole group of friend to tease him about this forbidden infatuation. Ragnor disagreed.

 “Ah of course it’s nothing. Just the other day you were complaining like a teenage girl. ‘ _Gorgeous raven hair and beautiful blue ey-’_ Ow! Very mature, Magnus _.”_ Magnus had kicked the table in the middle towards Ragnor and the edge had made contact with the other man’s shin.

 “You’re the one who said I was behaving like a teenage girl.” Magnus retorted. Ragnor scowled in annoyance more than pain and Raphael looked very un-amused.

 “A Lightwood. Dios, Magnus.”

 “In my defense, I did not realize who he was until his sister called out to him.” Raphael looked at him in a deadpan manner. “And he _is_ attractive. Hair as dark as night and eyes as blue as this drink-”

The sentence hung in the air and his eyes were fixated on a point behind the other two men. He could not stop staring at the tall raven haired man sitting awkwardly at the bar. The man, seeming to feel Magnus’ stare, looked up for a brief moment. _Alec_. No. They were bluer than the drink. Nothing could compare to Alec’s eyes. Raphael and Ragnor noticed the change in their friend. They both turned around in the general direction which Magnus was looking at but both were not able to pinpoint what he was staring at specifically. Magnus un-twined his legs and effortlessly stepped over the VIP ropes. He heard protests from Ragnor but  decided it would be better to ignore them. Magnus slipped through the mass of people before finally arriving next to Alec. Alec shouldn’t be able to recognize him, but for now, Magnus would act as another club goer who happened to lay eyes upon the beautiful man. The statement wasn’t half wrong.

 

“Hey. Tim-” Magnus called out towards the bartender and saw Alec lift his head up from his own glass to look at him. “- could you get me another glass of tequila?” His eyes flickered over to Alec. Alec’s expression didn't change. Of course not. “Actually, make that two. One for this handsome man right here.” Tim gave Magnus a nod.

Magnus leaned against the counter and properly faced Alec.  Alec avoided making eye contact, but Magnus was not disappointed with the blush that crept up from the other man’s neck to his cheeks.

 Alec was a mess. He had been subjected to unwanted advances from men and women alike whenever he came to this club, and it didn't help that the majority of the club goers were attractive. However, he had never seen _this_ man before in the past month. And this specific, terribly attractive asian man, took his breath away. His eyes unintentionally scanned the other man’s appearances. The man wore well fitted clothes, and pants that were far too tight that made Alec feel uncomfortable just looking at them. When the other man moved to lean on the bar, Alec was able to see the toned muscles through the low cut burgundy shirt. His mouth went dry and he adverted his eyes back to the empty glass of water in front of him.  

 “I didn’t ask for a drink.” He mumbled.

 “You didn’t need to, dear.” The other man chuckled, making Alec’s heart beat speed up even more.  

The bartender, Tim, returned with two glasses of tequila, just as the man had requested, and set one in front of Alec. Alec noticed the other man did not pay but he said nothing. Magnus picked up his glass and took a sip while his eyes were still on Alec. He noticed how the raven haired boy was hesitant on accepting the drink.

 “I promise it wasn’t drugged, scout’s honor.”  He saw the other man’s eyes flicker up instantly.  

 “N-No I didn’t think that you drugged it. The bartender was the one who made it anyways.”

Alec gave the drink another look. He didn’t like drinking alcohol. It didn’t sit well with him knowing that he wouldn’t have complete control over his actions once intoxicated. His fingers pinched the stem of the glass and he stared at the blue drink.

 “You don’t have to drink it, if you have doubts though. It won’t offend me.”

They fell into a brief silence. There was something about the Asian man that felt familiar. Alec couldn’t put his finger on it and he visibly frowned.

 “You’re thinking too loudly sweetheart. You’ll get wrinkles on your forehead.”

 “My name isn’t ‘sweetheart’ or ‘dear’.”

 “Sorry sweetche-”

 “Alec.”

 “Is that short for Alexander?”

 “Yes, but nobody calls me that. Just Alec.” His voice was barely a whisper. Magnus drew his lip into a thin line.

 “And why is that? If you don’t mind. Such a strong name suits a man like you, Alexander.”

Alec kept his eyes on his drink.

 “A stupid reason. My parents are the only ones who still call me Alexander-- though only when it’s about business.”

 Magnus gave a knowing noise of agreement as he took another sip of his drink. Alec continued looking at the drink but finally decided to give it a taste. His nose slightly scrunched from the taste of alcohol, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was more tasteful than the usual hard liquor his siblings liked.  

“You don’t drink alcohol often, do you?” The asian man wryly smiled in his direction. Alec felt the blush creep up his neck again.

 “No. But this isn’t too bad.”

 “Well, I’m glad it is to your liking. Say, Alexander, what is a handsome man like you doing alone at the bar? Surely you didn’t come alone.”

 “I- no. I came with my siblings--” He paused, looking towards the dance floor and pointing out Izzy and Jace, “they’re the ones who love the club scene, and I just tag a long to make sure their drunk asses get back home.” He chuckled to himself. He saw the asian man look in the direction of his siblings on the dance floor. What was he doing, pointing out his siblings to an attractive stranger? Especially when said stranger seemed to take some interest in him, what good did it do to him to show the man his more attractive adoptive brother? He was brought out of his thoughts when the man said something that he didn’t think he’d hear.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander. Not only are you drop dead gorgeous, but you’re also a protector, as your name suggests.”

Alec looked down, unaccustomed to praise. He nervously chewed on his lip before mustering the courage to ask the other man his name, however, to his dismay, he saw another man walk towards them.

“I hate to disturb you, but you’re needed in the back room.” Alec noticed the way the asian man turned around with annoyance in his eyes as he looked at the other attractive, but evidently more pale man. With a noise of disapproval, he turned back around to properly face Alec.

 “I apologise, but it seems that I’m needed somewhere.” Alec gave him a knowing nod. There was no need for the attractive man to apologise. “Hey, Tim, get him a refill please. And it was nice meeting you Alexander. Perhaps we’ll meet again.” He gave a small smile to Alec before following after the other man.

Alec found himself watching the man walk away from him. It wasn’t until he disappeared behind the back curtains did he realize he did not get a name. Of course he had the most perfect luck when it came to meeting attractive people. Alec sighed and muttered a thanks when Tim gave him a refill. He noticed under the glass was a napkin and some writing scrawled on it. In delicate handwriting, the napkin read a name and a number-- Magnus Bane. Alec felt the corners of his lips quirk upwards to a smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick question, which do you guys like better, Raphael and Ragnor or Raphael and Simon??
> 
> P.S I will try my hardest to update every thurs :"") I'll give till saturday to assess which ship is more popular!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, It's been literally two years, and I'm very sorry about that. Here's an update, a VERY rough chapter (You can pretty much tell where things start to fall off a bit ;; oops sorry) which I will be editing over the week, but seeing the messages about not updated for two years and the coming of season 3 got me feeling like I should write. I apologize in advance for mistakes in this chapter. I'm really tired, but I wanted to get something out tonight since I wont have time till the weekend to edit.

“Alec!” 

The raven haired man turned quickly to his left. His sister, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, was excitedly weaving through the crowd towards the bar. 

“Oh.My.God Do you know who you were talking to?” 

He gave her a questioning look. “Magnus Bane?” 

Izzy couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “The Magnus Bane. You know, the guy who owns Pandemonium?” She raised her brows in an expectant manner. Surely her brother would have known at least the name. Izzy amusedly watched her brother think. Things clicked into place. The aura surrounding Magnus, the familiarity with patrons and bartenders, the free drink, it all made sense to Alec now. 

“Oh.” 

She was a bit disappointed with the lackluster response the other mustered out. “You have no idea how many people try to talk to Magnus, let alone share drinks, and all you can say is ‘Oh’?” she huffed. Alec murmured a ‘sorry’ even though he wasn’t exactly at fault and Izzy knew that. She was a tad jealous, but nevertheless excited. When she had looked over earlier, Alec seemed like he was actually enjoying himself at the club. “mh, I just wanted to make sure you knew what a big deal that was-- Wait” She looked past her brother’s shoulder and saw a napkin with handwriting on it, “Is that a number? Oh my, he gave you his number!” She squealed. 

Alec couldn’t help but to wince at his sister’s high pitch squeal. Now that he knew what a big deal Magnus was, there was no way Izzy wouldn’t bring it up here and there. He haphazardly stuffed the napkin into his pocket and turned back towards the bar. He could feel the tips of his ears flush. Tim asked Alec if he wanted another refill but he declined. Leaning his weight into the counter, he slowly let his shoulder slump down as he tuned out Izzy’s excited chatter and replayed the interaction between him and Magnus. Why did he leave his number? If he was such an important man, why waste his time with him? Alec, boring old Alexander Lightwood… Alexander. There was something about the way his full name rolled off the asian man’s tongue that pulled at him with familiarity again.

“-onna call? Hey! Earth to Alec?” She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Alex blinked and pushed his thoughts to the side.

“Uh, yes?” 

“So you’re going to call him?!” 

“Wait Izzy, no. I didn’t say yes to that.” He frowned. 

“I know, I know. I’m just playing with you hermano.” she playfully shoved his shoulder. “You don’t like coming to the club with us and you honestly only do so just to make sure we get home before mom and dad do. So I’m glad you had a little fun talking to Magnus.” Izzy gave a knowing smile, “But really, try shooting a text. It wouldn’t hurt!” She turned back towards the direction she had came from earlier, leaving Alec alone once again. Alec watched his little sister join the crowd once more and dance away. Though, when she began to dance close to some other club goer, he averted his gaze away, but somehow found himself looking at the curtains which Magnus had disappeared behind earlier. He didn’t see the paler man from before anywhere either.  
➰  
Magnus was annoyed. Well, that was an understatement, but saying that he was frustrated didn’t seem to suit his current state. He had finally spoken to Alec as himself, not Warlock, and something just had to happen to pull him away from the terribly handsome man who was literally in his reach. 

“This better be as important as the Queen of England showing up or something of that sort Raphael.” He muttered. 

The other man rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic friend as he pulled the thick curtains aside, “Go judge for yourself.” 

Magnus returned the eye roll and ducked behind the curtains. When he raised his head, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hello Magnus.”

“What is she doing here.” His voice was barely over a whisper. 

Raphael came around from behind and leaned over to the taller man. “We don’t know how she got in.”

“Clearly.” Magnus deadpanned. Raphael saw Magnus’ jaws clench and felt his body tense. There was an uncomfortable silence despite the music from the club behind the curtains. A woman, dressed in a crimson fishtail, strutted towards the two men with a bloody mary in hand.

“No reply? Is this how you treat an old friend? Or should I say, lover?” She purred. “You know how much trouble I had to go through just to see you?” Her eyes flitted across Magnus’s body, causing him to shiver. He held back his look of disgust from being looked up and down by the vixen. 

“What do you want, Camille?” Magnus swallowed thickly. Of course, one good thing was paired with a bad. 

“Oh, nothing” she replied coyly, lazily swishing her drink, “I just happened to hear you’ve lost your edge. Not very… you.” her eyes flickered up to lock their gaze. Raphael narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Magnus. Magnus, on the other hand, did not react at all. There was no point in asking how Camille knew. One way or another, things would pass through to her. But there was still a chance she wasn’t even talking about the Lightwood heist. 

“You think I’ve lost my edge?” 

“Hmm, I never said I thought so. I said I heard. But it seems like you’re plenty on edge right now. Perhaps you actually did lose it.” She paused, searching for some sort of clue in both men’s body language. Unsatisfied with the lack of response, she sighed and backed off. “I’m kidding. Where’s the fun in you two?” Her heels clicked as she turned back around to place her glass down. “Whatever, I just came to see if rumors were true, but they seem to be false.” 

Magnus let an internal sigh of relief take him. “If that is all, please leave the premises now before I call security.” 

“Can’t a girl enjoy a night out?” She whined and pouted in an almost uncharastic way. 

“You aren’t allowed in here. Remember?” She gave another pout but Magnus wasn’t having it, “Leave.” His words were firm. Raphael tilted his head down towards the mic hidden in his collar. 

Camille’s demeanor reverted and she rolled her eyes, “Okay, okay. No need to act like you have stick up your ass. I’m leaving. But if someone like me who is out of your life loop heard about this, so will the others. Don’t say I didn’t tell you!” Her voice carried across the room in a taunting manner as she disappeared from the room.

“Dios. The storm has passed.” Raphael rubbed his forehead and walked back towards the curtains. Magnus on the other hand, though relieved that was over with, was ready to leave and go home. 

“Why didn’t you warn me it was her?” He could feel frustration bubble from within. 

“Magnus, you know why. You would have booked it... especially with that Lightwood boy out there.” 

The club owner gave a nod in agreement, “True. But a warning would have still been nice.” He grumbled. 

“Well, it’s done and over with, so go back to your ‘precious angel’.” Raphael teased and lifted the curtain up. 

“You know what, that’s the only good thing you’ve told me to do tonight.” Magnus ducked under the curtain to rejoin the scene. His eyes instantly flickered towards the bar, and to his delight, Alec was still sitting there. Despite his tall stature, Magnus was able to quickly make his way towards the bar with ease. Alec looked deep in thought. His lips were pressed into a slight frown as he stared quite intently at the empty glass. Magnus’ troubles from earlier ebbed away when he couldn’t help but to think the taller man’s actions as adorable. 

“What did the glass every do to you?” Magnus watched in amusement when Alec flinched from surprise and then when the other man’s brows furrowed in slight confusion.

“I- “ Alec’s eyes flickered from the glass to Magnus, “Oh. I- Nothing. It did nothing. I guess I zoned out while thinking about things.” The younger man gave a light laugh which made Magnus smile again. 

“What were you thinking about then?” 

“Oh, nothing really important.” 

The asian man raised a brow, “Just based on how you were looking at the glass earlier, it seemed important.” 

True Alec thought. He resigned himself to Izzy’s advice, “Well… I mean, why did you give me your number? I’m just a random, ordinary man.” 

“Oh, Alexander, you’re far from simply ordinary.” 

Hearing his name from Magnus sent shivers down his spine again. He shook his head in disagreement with the owner but mumbled a thanks anyways. 

“And that was one reason why I gave you my number… Along with the fact that I find you to be pleasant company and a good person to talk to.” Alec looked up at the man and saw that Magnus had meant every word he said. There was no fake smile, no facade, just genuine words. It was odd and new experience that Alec would find someone new to talk to at a club. 

“But you’re the owner of Pandemonium. Wouldn’t there be plenty of others?” He questioned. He knew Magnus was genuine, but Alec couldn't help himself from asking again. 

“True… but I like you Alec. You’re humble, kind, different from the usual crowd here. And-” 

“Aleeeeeeeccc!” 

The two men turned towards the source. It was Izzy, slowly making her way towards them and clearly had too much to drink and danced too much.

“Aleecc, I’’m tired- Oh! It’s Magnus Bane!” She had a huge grin on her face. She stumbled forward a bit but caught herself and smoothed her dress out and readjusted her necklace. Magnus’ eyes caught a glint of red for a moment and he immediately looked at the girl’s necklace. Ragnor’s words echoed in Magnus’ mind, ‘Perhaps, it isn’t stored away, but rather being worn?’ It was exactly that. Alec’s sister was wearing his grandmother’s heirloom. Luckily for him, Alec was too busy trying to have a coherent conversation with his sister to notice Magnus staring intently at the necklace. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Bane-” 

“Magnus, please. Mister makes me sound so old” he grimaced. 

“Magnus. But I need to go take my sister back home. She becomes a big baby when she gets tired and had too many drinks” Alec gave Magnus an apologetic smile. 

“No worries, I understand. You can always send me a text, if you’d like.” 

“Oh, right. I’ll shoot you a text later then… It was nice meeting you, Magnus” The raven haired man sheepishly smiled. He was beginning to feel the exhaustion as well. Magnus echoed Alec’s goodbye and watched them leave the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting through this chapter! :") I know there are mistakes (especially after the break in the chapter) and I have been trying to catch up with SH free form. To be honest, I havent finished season 2 yet, and I have no real excuse for no updates but the fact that I lost my muse, huge writers block, and lots of course work... especially since I switched majors around the time I stopped writing. I'm suuuuuuper tired but I appreciate all of you guys who read, leave comments and kudos on my works even though I had a 2 year hiatus :"") <3 I can't give details about how often I'll be updating, and I'm honestly afraid I won't get their characteristics and mannerisms correct since I feel out of touch with them :( Thank you again for reading :") and I'll be getting some sleep before my interview tomorrow haha :") good night <3


End file.
